Lovers Reunited
by WritingReadingLaughing
Summary: Freya has returned... The knights found her on a patrol and when Merlin is asked to take a look at the patient will they discover who Freya really is? Two-shot. Please R&R. Completed unless asked to write more. Minor spoilers for 2.09.
1. Chapter 1

**Not much to say really. New story that is probably going to be a one-shot, possibly two-shot if that's what people want.**

**Disclaimer: _ . . _ _ _ _ . _ / _ _ _ . _ _ _ . / _ _ . . _ . . _ . . . . _ . / (Translated from Morse code that means: Don't Own Merlin)**

* * *

For Merlin, it had been a peaceful day in Camelot. Arthur had gone off on a hunting trip with Leon, Percival, Elyan and Gwaine and left him behind to complete last weeks chores. Gaius had gone to treat an illness a couple days ride away and left Merlin to clean the leech tank. With no one around to catch him or tell him off Merlin had used a couple of quick spells to complete the work and give himself some time off. That had been a couple of hours ago.

Merlin had found a new spell book in the room hidden by a revolving bookshelf in the library. The last time that he had been in here, he had been looking for a box lined with lead to capture a goblin. He had been successful. Now after smuggling in a chair and tidying up a bit, Merlin had made himself a quiet reading nook.

He was just trying out a new spell that made you walk upside down with interesting effects when he heard the fatal cry.

"MERlin!" Merlin winced. Trust Arthur to come looking for him just when he had found a new and exciting spell. Tucking the book out of sight, Merlin made his way back to the revolving bookshelf and, checking that the coast was clear, slipped out of the room. He was just in time. Arthur turned the corner, his face slightly redder then it should be from the shouting. The king looked at him slightly suspiciously.

"Why didn't you come when I asked?" The king asked, his voice deadly quiet.

"Ummm… Well, you were just coming around the corner and I didn't see the point in walking the distance when you were perfectly capable of doing it yourself." Arthur gave the babbling servant his best death glare but didn't answer.

"We have a patient waiting for you in Gaius's chambers. Gwen is with her now and the others are all looking for you. Come on." Arthur turned away and began walking back the way he had come. Merlin didn't know what to say. They had a patient for him? Gwen was far better at the healing process, why didn't she help whoever it was? Merlin mentally slapped himself. Gwen was the Queen. Of coarse Arthur wouldn't let her take care of some random person that they had found.

Merlin dragged his feet down the well known corridors to Gaius's chambers. He hated being responsible for peoples well being when it came to medicine. After that episode with the Lamia and the mysterious sickness that he couldn't cure, Merlin had been extra careful about treating people without Gaius around to help.

Merlin bumped into Gwaine halfway to Gaius's chambers. The drunk knight had obviously been sent by Arthur to get Merlin to hurry up. Gwaine eventually gave Merlin the message but the servant didn't quicken his pace. He finally pushed the door open with a very talkative Gwaine and was greeted by the other knights, Arthur and Gwen. Silently everyone but Gwen moved away to let Merlin see his patient.

She was a pretty thing, with long black hair that was slightly matted and tangled. Her feet and hands were bruised and cut and her skin was slightly paler then a normal persons. She wore a long deep purple dress that would have once been that of royalty. But the thing that Merlin noticed the most was her face. How could he forget that face. It was Freya.

Three years ago he had put her in a boat and set fire to it. Two years ago he had thought that he had seen a shadow of her in the woods during a hunt. One year ago she had appeared to him in the water and helped them recover Camelot from the grip of Morgana. That had been the closest that he had been to seeing her again alive.

Merlin was unaware of the stares and strange looks that he was getting. She was back. Back from the dead. He let the ghost of a smile touch his lips before he was pulled back into reality by a smack to the head and a loud drawn out Merlin from Arthur.

"Where was she found?" He asked. The knights looked at each other. It was a strange question. Finally Elyan answered.

"Near a lake." Merlin hadn't needed the piece of information but it helped him realise that this was real. Merlin stood up and walked up the short flight of stairs to his bedchamber. He exited the room a moment later carrying a basket which he tossed to Percival.

"I need strawberries. As many as you can find." Everyone was slightly taken aback by his request. There was an injured and unconscious girl laying on the table with a cloak for a pillow and Merlin wanted strawberries.

"Strawberries?" Arthur asked weakly. Merlin nodded firmly. The boys looked at each other before setting off to pick strawberries, leaving Gwen and Merlin behind. Merlin began tidying up and grabbing bottles while Gwen waited until after the knights had gone before asking Merlin herself.

"Why do you want strawberries Merlin? It's not in any medicine that I know." Merlin didn't answer.

"Merlin?" She asked again. Merlin lied through his teeth.

"Gaius says that strawberries are good if you wake up from unconsciousness." Gwen didn't seem entirely convinced but she didn't persist.

"I will leave you now Merlin. She's in good hands." She gave the girl a soft smile before leaving through the open door. After Merlin was certain that the Queen was gone, he put down the bottles and got out a damp cloth. Pulling up a chair he sat down by Freya's side and held her hand. With his other he began to lightly dab at her forehead with the cloth.

After a time he stopped and began clean the cuts and scrapes on her legs. He was halfway done when the knights burst in carrying a basket of red fruits. They too were covered in scratches and were grinning from ear to ear. Getting up he walked over and looked in the basket. He was disappointed but only for a moment. They hadn't brought back any strawberries, but the basket was full of ripe raspberries. Merlin picked one up meticulously and held it up.

"These aren't strawberries." The knights suddenly didn't looked so pleased with themselves.

"These are raspberries. I need strawberries. Strawberries are bigger then this, with pips on the outside and a green fluffy thing on the top"

"Won't these work?" Arthur asked in a pleading voice.

"Nope." The knights left with another empty basket after leaving the one with the raspberries on the table beside Merlin. It was a good thing that Merlin loved raspberries.

Once the knights had left, Merlin went back to tending to Freya. Her skin was regaining some of its color but she was still to pale for Merlin's liking. Rushing in to his room again, he pulled off his pillow and thin blanket and brought them back down to the girl. He laid them gently over her and replaced the cloak under her head with the pillow. She stirred at his touch. He brought his hand back down and gently stroked two fingers across her cheeks. Merlin smiled. She was awakening.

Merlin bent his head over hers and gave her a light kiss on her forehead, his lips barely grazing her skin. Freya's eyelids fluttered and opened. She stared up at him for what seemed like eternity, her deep brown eyes meeting his pale blue ones before she recognized him. Her face transformed itself once she smiled. Her already pretty face was made even more beautiful.

"Merlin." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She lifted her head slightly off the pillow and Merlin leaned forward to close the gap. His lips met hers and he lost himself. He wrapped his arms around her and supported her head while she held him tight by the neck.

It was that moment that the door creaked open quietly and that the knights decided come back with the strawberries. Merlin and Freya didn't notice them. Arthur looked around the door and his eyes widened when he saw them. He backed off, bumping into Gwaine and shoving the rest of the knights into the corridor. They all looked at Arthur in mild surprise and were about to ask why he had done what he had done when Gwen came up to them. She backed Arthur up against the wall and whispered.

"You saw them didn't you? You saw them." Arthur could only nod silently. Gwen turned around and picked up the strawberries which had fallen to the ground in the confusion.

"Stay here." With that she entered the room, closing the door behind her. Merlin broke reluctantly apart from Freya and turned his gaze to Gwen. She was looking at them with a small smile on her face.

"Strawberries?" The Queen said before handing the basket to Merlin.

The girl on the table smiled up at the manservant.

"You remembered."

"Of course."

* * *

**Very short, I know, but this has been sitting on my laptop doing nothing and I decided to post it. Hope that you liked it.**

**The little blue button at the bottom is transforming in to blue cheese. Your mouse can not resist the delicious cheese. Your mouse has now clicked on the cheese and is now happily munching away while you type a review. I have gotten an email from telling me about the new comment and I am now dancing.**

**This is what will happen in just a moment to you, the blue button turned cheese, your mouse and me. I am telling the future. Hint… Hint…**


	2. Author's Note

***Falls over in dead faint* **_**23 **_**reviews 24 hours after I posted the last chapter! I am so so so so so so happy! This is by far the most reviews that I have ever gotten for a single chapter. Thanks so much all you reviewers! **

**I AM going to make this a two-shot because everyone wanted me to. I really need ideas though and if any of you have thoughts about what you want to happen, review or PM me. I have written about 1-2 paragraphs so there is plenty of time to change things. Once I have about 5 or 6 thoughts, I'll start to write the last chapter. **

**So, the more you review the sooner the last chapter will be up. (Hopefully)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I am blown away by your response! I am truly sorry that I am to lazy to individually thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, put on story alert or even read this story. Thanks a gazillion! **

**I tried to combine as many peoples ideas in to the story without it being to much. It's also quite fluffy with no angst or anything like that (Though it does have a sad Gwaine). It's a supposed to be a HAPPY story! Anyway I'm going to shut up now and let Merlin do the talking.**

**Disclaimer: We did this last time ok. If your really desperate to read the disclaimer then go read it. I'm not going to waste time writing it again.**

* * *

Merlin had lost track of time. He didn't notice that he had spent hours at Freya's side, talking to her, telling her of his adventures, cleaning her wounds, giving her strawberries from the basket and kissing her. He spent more time doing the latter. None of the knights had bothered him at Gwen's request and that gave him even more time to be with his love. Gwen even stopped in every now and then to say hello and gossip before her duties called her away again.

Her injuries weren't as bad as Merlin had first predicted but some of them were infected and she had a low fever. Merlin had given Freya a potion that sent her into a light sleep not to long ago and now was busy cleaning up the mess that he had made.

Gwen had generously donated a couple of Arthur's blankets to help Merlin out. Arthur hadn't taken that to well but Gwen had put him in his place, saying that he still had a good half-dozen blankets in his room and that he didn't need them as it was mid-summer. Merlin wished that he had had some way of capturing the look on Arthur's when he realized that he had lost the argument. Otherwise it had been a relaxing couple of days. Until Freya wanted to go outside.

Gaius would be back later that evening and though Merlin wanted her to stay, Freya had insisted that she find somewhere else to sleep instead of intruding on the Court Physician's hospitality. Her feet were still badly injured and painful to walk on, so Merlin had fashioned a couple of crutches and helped get back on her feet again. She leaned against him quite a bit and Merlin was more the happy to help her.

It was around late afternoon when Merlin opened the door to the Physician's chambers and helped Freya out. Arthur was probably halfway through Council meetings and all the knights were in attendance. Servants rarely came around this part of the castle and they would be busy helping prepare the feast that was being held. Another couple of hours with no one around to see them.

Merlin helped her towards the eastern wing of the castle, the area the was the coldest and dampest at this time of year. It was also the place where no one wanted to sleep or stay for any length of time. The servant threw a couple of blankets over his shoulder and proceeded to lead Freya away from Gaius's chambers. The met a few servants along the way, yet Merlin managed to pull them both into alcoves and hide before they were seen. It was a small and petty adventure and yet it made them both giggle like mad and share a couple quick kisses before they continued.

They finally found a comfortable spot to sit down and relax. Merlin laid the two of the blankets on the floor and with the other he covered both of them up. Freya rested her head on Merlin's shoulder and he pulled her into a hug. The sun was disappearing below the horizon and Merlin had chosen the best spot to watch the sunset. They sat in silence for a long while after the sun had gone down and were on the verge of dropping off when a voice sounded from down the corridor.

"Surprise Merlin!"

Merlin jumped up from light sleep and whirled around to face the voice. Freya opened her eyes and looked confused as to why Merlin was no longer there. The servant quickly relaxed once he saw who it was but decided not to show it to much. He quickly grabbed Freya by the arms and pulled her upright.

"Quick! Run! It's Gwaine!" He tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably and Freya's alarmed expression quickly turned in to one of joy. The knight in question was currently leaning on the wall pouting.

"No one likes me!" Merlin could see right through him and laughed which made the knight stick out his lower lip. Freya gave a small giggle and limped over with her crutches. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Careful. You might never seen anyone but Gwaine." Merlin remarked. Freya tried not to smile before she swung one of her crutches at Merlin which he didn't manage to dodge in time. It cracked against his knee and Merlin began hopping around in pain. Gwaine and Freya grinned at each other.

"You know, I might just about forgive Merlin for not telling us that he was in love if you keep doing that." He held out his hand. "Gwaine, by the way." Freya took the extended hand. "Freya."

Gwaine then helped her to sit back down on the floor while Merlin was still cursing and jumping around. Finally he stopped and rolled up his trouser leg. A large bruise was already beginning to form and was an angry red. It certainly was painful. Freya immediately crawled towards him and gave him a hug and a small kiss on the top of the head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Merlin smiled a little.

"I guess I had that coming didn't I?"

"Yes." Merlin turned to say something to Gwaine, but the knight was gone. In his place was a couple of candles, strawberries and some of the food from the feast. It also came with a note.

_Thought you might like something to eat. Gwen has specifically ordered us not to disturb you but since when do have to listen. Have fun! Gwaine._

Merlin snorted a little at Gwaine's short note, while Freya looked slightly surprised.

"How did he know about us?" She asked. Merlin didn't know.

"Not sure really." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and handed her a strawberry. "But lets not worry about that." With a flash of his eyes, Merlin lit the candles and their area of the dark corridor was transformed. Gwaine had taken all sorts of liberties with the food, stealing a full roast chicken and a couple of eggs. There was also a small flagon of mild cider at the bottom, which the two of them shared.

* * *

It was nearly dawn by the time they decided to go back to Gaius's chambers. The old man was still sleeping peacefully in his bed and for once Merlin managed to get by and into his room without making a sound. He gave Freya his bed and pulled his blanket over her. They shared a last kiss before Merlin left to go wake up Arthur.

Merlin had persuaded Arthur to have George be his manservant for a couple of days while Gaius was away. It hadn't been that difficult, though Arthur had insisted on Merlin being back to work the morning after Gaius got back.

Merlin made his way through the kitchen to collect the King's food and didn't notice the looks that he was getting from some of the servants. The looks continued through the corridors and up until he disappeared into Arthur's room. He was earlier then usual and yet Gwen was already up. Many years of a servant had trained her to be up at dawn and she was usually already up a couple of hours before Merlin got there. The queen still hadn't gotten a servant to help her and Gwen was taking her. Merlin understood why she was hesitant as she had never needed a maid before she had married Arthur.

Gwen smiled up at him when she noticed he was there.

"Your up early. I would have thought that you would have slept in after the night you spent with Freya." Merlin looked up confused.

"How did you know that?" Now it was Gwen's turn to be confused.

"It's almost the only thing the servants are talking about. It's pretty much the latest gossip." She was about to say something more before the tray with Arthur's food crashed to the floor. Arthur himself woke up from the noise.

"_Mer_lin!" The buy in question was currently bashing his head against the door, trying to forget what had just happened. Then something dawned on him and he began to grit his teeth.

"I'm coming to kill you Gwaine!" He ran over to the door an before he could open it, it slammed open in his face.

"Merlin!" Gwen gasped, rushing over to help the fallen servant.

"Oops." Gwaine's voice came from the doorway. Merlin immediately forgot about the pain in his head and tackled the knight.

"Woahhhhh… What's up with you Merlin!" Gwaine was trying to fight off the smaller man and surprisingly losing badly. Merlin had gotten in a few good punches before someone was pulling him off the other man. It wasn't Arthur. The king was still staring at the wrestling men in slight confusing and at the girl that had broken up the fight.

Freya was standing in between the knight and servant, staring at both in slight disgust. Merlin looked down at his feet, unable to meet his love's gaze. Gwaine was just standing there looking slightly sheepish.

"You both know that you idiots, right?" Both nodded. Arthur and Gwen were looking on, pretty impressed by the fact that Gwaine and Merlin were listening and obeying someone else.

"Gwaine, I overheard one of the servants complaining about the dirty boots in the armoury that are just begging to be cleaned." Gwaine left grumbling about something to do with not being able to refuse a pretty face.

"Merlin." Merlin looked up from where his boots had been under surveillance. "Gaius's chambers. Wait for me there." Merlin left as well, grimacing. Freya turned to the king and queen and bowed her head slightly.

"Forgive the interruption Your Majesties. I'll make sure that Merlin is _properly _taken care of." She gave a small smile of anticipation and left, dress swirling a little behind her. Once she had left, Arthur turned to his wife and smiled.

"What a way to wake up! What should we do?" Gwen already had the answer.

"Leave them and when you see Merlin tell him that I've found a maid that I hope would be happy to take the job." Arthur smiled in understanding.

"Of coarse. I hope she takes the job. Merlin may finally become a decent servant if she does."

* * *

Merlin was anxiously pacing in his room, waiting for Freya's return. He was pretty embarrassed by the fact that almost everyone in the castle now knew about his relationship with Freya and it was all Gwaine's fault. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door open or realize that Freya had entered.

"Merlin." The boy in question jumped and then sat down heavily on his bed. "What were you doing?"

"Gwaine. Apparently he told everyone about us. The whole castle knows." Freya wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Is that all?" She asked. Merlin looked up at her in surprise. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement. "Men. Does it really matter. I don't care about who knows as long as I can be with you." She then pressed her lips to his, stopping whatever words he had been saying. Eventually she pulled back and smiled.

"I wish I could be with you forever but I have to go to work and the prat works me for very long hours." Freya grinned slightly wickedly taking Merlin aback. "What?"

"I overheard Gwen and Arthur and Gwen wishes me to become her maid if I would like to, which, I would very much love to do." Merlin groaned loudly.

"This can't be happening! I'm going to turn in to a boot-licker servant!"

Freya's grin only grew bigger.

"_Mer_lin! We're going hunting! Get the stuff!" Merlin only buried his face in his hands, complaining about his bad luck.

* * *

**The End (Unless you _REALLY _want to hear about the rest of Merlin's life)  
**

**Just to tell you all, I had a great time writing this! I mean what could be better then watching Merlin fan videos on youtube while writing a Merlin fan fiction story, skipping homework AND getting to stay up late last night to finish this! And it was also awesome to write! **

**I hope that everyone was in character and that you liked it. I decided to make Freya have some persuasive power over Gwaine and Merlin and to be able to order them around because who doesn't like a submissive Merlin and Gwaine!**

**The little blue button at the bottom is transforming in to blue cheese. Your mouse can not resist the delicious cheese. Your mouse has now clicked on the cheese and is now happily munching away while you type a review. I have gotten an email from telling me about the new comment and I am now dancing.**

**This is what will happen in just a moment to you, the blue button turned cheese, your mouse and me. I am telling the future. Hint… Hint…**


End file.
